


Hugs with cake-covered hands

by gamerkitty6274



Series: Sumi's RikoRuby AU [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sumi's RikoRuby AU, dia is thirteen and salty af, riko is twelve, ruby is nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Little Ruby tries her hand at baking and Riko is the taste-tester. And Dia's there, I guess.-RikoRuby fluffAU where ruby is three years younger than riko, riko and dia are friends and ruby thinks she's cool af





	Hugs with cake-covered hands

**Author's Note:**

> me: i can't multiship them! I ship yohariko and yoharuby!
> 
> me: wait... *lowkey also ships chikariko, youriko, kanaruby, rubymari, rikomari*
> 
> also me: writes this

"Riko-senpai! Please try my cake!" Ruby begs for the billionth time, and Riko begins to wonder whether introducing her to baking was a good idea afterall. Ever since Riko had arrived at the Kurosawa Residence with a book of baking, Ruby, sometimes with Hanamaru, had been bent on making the perfect cake- although so far, Riko could only say she was trying. Dia had attempted to intervene several times, but Ruby insisted she had to make the best cake "all by herself for Riko-senpai!".

"I'm sure it tastes lovely, Ruby-chan." Riko smiles, before taking a small bite with a careful look at Dia, who was staring straight ahead. To her surprise, it  _was_ delicious. The cream was fresh and light, and the cake itself was fluffy and sweet. "It's delicious!" Ruby giggled and wrapped her short (though cute) arms around her, her hands covered in flour and cake mixture.

"I did my Rubesty!" She said brightly. Dia smiled.

"She likes you more than me." She said, and Riko couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or not. 


End file.
